Mortar Monkey
is a tower operated by a monkey that attacks slowly by shooting mortar shells at a pre-selected target on the map. It is one of the few towers with infinite attack range. Its target area can be selected by first clicking on the Mortar Tower before clicking on any area on the map you want it to attack. On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, the target can be re-aimed by tapping the tower once, tapping TARGET and then tapping where you want it to aim. It will continue to attack the selected target area every 4-5 seconds. This tower is effective at bombarding the beginning area to thin out bloons and also when shooting at areas such as U-shaped tracks and in between two close tracks due to its area effect. Once it has its Bloon Buster upgrade, it can destroy two layers of bloons, although it is still ineffective against Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons until it is upgraded to The Big One or Burny Stuff. __TOC__ Upgrades (Bloons TD 4) Upgrades (Bloons TD 5) Tower Cost: * Easy $640 * Medium $750 * Hard $810 * Impoppable (iOS only) $900 Path 1 Path 2 Trivia *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster and The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Striker. *After upgrading to Bigger Blast, the explosion will not be heard. *In the towers fountain on the main menu, the picture of the Mortar Tower doesn't have smoke coming out of its cannon, but if you click it, the big picture has smoke coming out of its cannon. *In Bloons TD 4 this tower can detect camo bloons without upgrades. In BTD5, it won't be able to detect camo bloons without Signal Flare. *This is one of the three towers that can remove Camo status, with the other two being the Monkey Engineer and Monkey Sub. *Even with the bigger blast upgrade, sometimes the explosions won't be bigger. That's because the explosion reaches its popping limit before the animation ends. *The artwork of an unupgraded Mortar Tower and one with Signal Flare both show the monkey with his fingers in his ears! *Bloons with monkey napalm can be frozen and the flame still pops while they are frozen. *A 2/4 Mortar Tower under the influence of its specialty building fully upgraded can stun nearly every non-MOAB class bloon. *Due to the slow-mo in Battles, it is possible to stall MOAB class bloons forever by activatating the ability as fast as possible. *The monkey with closed ears is the same in defense mode image in BTD Battles *In Bloons TD 5, on Co-op mode, you can aim it to be set to pop bloons on your ally`s side. *Although it says that the Pop and Awe ability doesn't affect MOAB class bloons, It does stun them for a short amount of time. *Mortar Tower is like the Dartling Gun, but shoots where you want it too, unlike the Dartling Gun, it shots only in one place. * Oddly in BTD4, when upgraded to Bloon Buster, the Mortar Tower and the Monkey's helmet becomes red. When upgraded to Mortar Battery the monkey disappears and the 3 Mortars turn back into green. * In BTD5 mobile, with a tier 4 specialty building, the mortar can be prioritised to first, last, close, or strong like any other BTD tower. Gallery Path1mo.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2mo.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Screen shot 2013-09-03 at 05.22.19.png|Pop and Awe in useage|link=http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Mortar_Tower MegaOne.png|A bunch of Mortar Explosions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Mortar Tower